X-Factor USA 2017
Judges and Hosts The Fourth season was confirmed during the live shows of the previous [[X-Factor USA 2016|X-Factor]],Simon Cowell annunced that this season would be different and he was so excited about this new season. He was confirmed to be a Judge on January 27, 2017. It was also confirmed that Beyonce would be the judge but during the Audition of this season Beyonce left the show for some problems, she released an interview: "I Really would like to return as Judge the next year cause now i have to leave the who".it was rumored that L.A Reid will turn as judge but wasn't correct and denied. Demi Lovato was confirmed as Judge on May 12,2017 for the third times and she said "this is the last i think but i really like to discover new talent".Simon Cowell was searching for a replacement of Beyonce and it wad rumored that Kiara left the show.Simon confirmed that Will.i.am will be the replace judge and he will be a permanent Judge so it was automatically confrimed that Will.i.am will be the Judge of the x Factor 2018 too. Kiara was working for her new album so she left the show for this season and she was wondering if her sister could take her place but On April 7, 2017 was confrimed that Kiara will return as a Judge again.Simon was wondering if was possible to take a fifth Judge how the first season and infact Emily Rose asked him to return as a Judge for this season, On 18 April , 2017 was confirmed the fifth Judge Emily Rose. Audition The judges' auditions took place between July and September. The auditions went without a host as they had yet to hire new hosts by the time auditions started.The producers' auditions began on June 14, 2014 at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sprint_Center Sprint Center] in Virginia, Richmond. More producers' auditions were held on June 22 at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frank_Erwin_Center Frank Erwin Center] in Texas, San Antonio, July 20 at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cow_Palace Cow Palace] in Florida and Miami, August 1 at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greensboro_Coliseum_Complex Greensboro Coliseum] in New York and concluded on August 10 in Pensyylvania BootCamp BootCamp began on 18,19,20 and 21 August, 2017. this time the contestant that passed were 200 and 100 of them will be eliminated after the first challenge,the first challenge It's like a live show and audition performance the second challenge is to sing versus an other conccorent and the final challenge the conccorent remain have to sing the same song ( Not aired ) the singer that passed to Home Visit are the followers: '''Girls: '''Sharon Allen,Alice Fray,Brook Taylor,Hilary Cruz,Denise Lopez,Cher Price,@Beautybae671 on twitter *'''Boys: '''Erin Pitt,Scott Heigl,Daniel Alonso,Ronald Bell,Bryan King,Austin Santiago *'''Teens: '''Reanna Lyons,Julia Bell,Seth Perez,Davis Shaw,Justin Karev,Ellen S *'''Over25s: '''Jessica Chapsaw,Callie Torres,Derek Dempsay,Lillie McLoude,Mark Sloan,Jackson Webber *'''Groups: '''Sweet Sardinia,LoLLy,Negger Black,Roxy Montana,Justice4,The Fighters The Judge Discovered them category during the last challenge of the Bootcamp *'''Girls: '''Demi Lovato *'''Boys: '''Kiara Besenzoni *'''Teens: '''Emily Rose *'''Over25s: '''Will.i.am *'''Groups: '''Simon Cowel HomeVisit The judges' houses was filmed September 8 & 9, 2017. The judges received news of their categories from the producers by telephone, seen during the third bootcamp episode on August 27. Will.i.am mentored the over 25s assisted by Fergie,Cowell took the groups with the latin Marc Anthony, Rose had the Teens in with Austine Mahone, Besenzoni had the Boys with help of Lorde and Lovato mentoring the Gilrs helped by Miley Cyrus Finalist The final 20 finalists of [[X-Factor USA 2014|The X-Factor USA 201]]7 were confirmed as follows Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place : – Fourth place Live Shows